Zieleń
by Eledhil
Summary: Tłumaczenie, DM/HP. - Byłbyś zachwycony, gdyby jesień nie istniała, bo gdy ona nadchodzi, wszystko, co wsześniej było zielone, teraz staje się brązowe. A dla ciebie to, co miało kolor zielony, powinno takie pozostać. Zawsze.


**Oryginał: **Verde (link w moich ulubionych)**  
Autor: **aetit**  
Beta: **Lasair**  
Zgoda: **jest**  
Raiting: **T

**

* * *

****  
Od autorki:**  
Opowiadanie jest wynikiem szalonego pomysłu, który nie dawał mi spokoju już od kilku miesięcy i który musiałam zrealizować, nawet kosztem kilku nie skończonych jeszcze ficków... ale jeśli was to pocieszy, nad tamtymi wciąż pracuję.  
Nie powiem wiele na temat tego opowiadania. Jeśli chcecie się czegoś dowiedzieć, musicie je sami przeczytać. Będzie trochę o porach roku i myślę, że historia od początku jest dość jasna.  
Jest to coś, co było moim pierwszym pomysłem na tę historię.  
Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba, i przepraszam za ten niewielki szereg informacji, ale sądzę, że zawsze powinno się coś takiego napisać. Jak zawsze, dziękuję za wasze odwiedziny i będę wdzięczna za wszelkie komentarze.

******

* * *

**

**ZIELEŃ**

Twoim ulubionym kolorem zawsze była czerń. Elegancka, dyskretna, zawsze odpowiednia. Taka, jak ty. Przez to, że należysz do Slytherinu, wiele osób myśli, iż kochasz zieleń. I to prawda, podoba ci się. Bardzo. Jesteś dobrym Ślizgonem, ogromnie ją lubisz (szczególnie w połączeniu ze srebrnym), ale zawsze sądziłeś, że twoją słabością jest czerń. Do niedawna.

_Zieleń Slytherinu_

Nawet z oddali, zajmując miejsce w rogu stołu, nie możesz nie zauważyć nienawiści, jaką okazuje ci większość osób zgromadzonych w Wielkiej Sali. W każdym razie, nie wszyscy i nie konkretnie tobie, ale temu, co symbolizujesz. Krzyczy o tym twój wyrafinowany wygląd, a krawat, zielono-srebrny, idealnie zawiązany na nieskazitelnej koszuli, bezbłędnie to potwierdza: jesteś Ślizgonem i z tego powodu rozpiera cię duma. Nigdy temu nie zaprzeczyłeś i to ich niepokoi. Pomimo wszystkiego, co się zdarzyło, nie umieściłbyś siebie w żadnym innym domu. I nie jest tak jak wtedy, gdy miałeś jedenaście lat i chciałeś być Ślizgonem, aby być dumą swojej rodziny, aby twój ojciec patrzył na ciebie tak, jak jego przyjaciele patrzyli na swoje dzieci, kiedy dowiadywali się o ich przynależności do szlachetnego Domu Węża. Rozczarowałeś go jednak tyle razy, iż podejrzewasz, że powinien przewracać się w swoim grobie tchórzliwego mordercy, tak jak i ty kiedyś będziesz. I to ci się podoba. Nie to, że będziesz przewracał się w grobie, ale że on właśnie to robi, że cierpi tak, jak ty.

Duma bycia Malfoyem wyznaczyła ci drogę życia, ale razem z nią idą w parze największe niedole magicznego świata. Teraz dobrze wiesz, że nazwisko się nie liczy. Gdybyś wtedy zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, wiele rzeczy potoczyłoby się inaczej, zdecydowanie lepiej. Wszystko ostatnio tak się zmieniło. Wy, na przykład. Po tym wszystkim jest to logiczne. Nie przeżyliście wojny po to, by wrócić do bycia takimi, jakimi byliście wcześniej. Różnice są oczywiste, nie tylko w duszach tych, którzy tu są, lecz także w liczbie tych, których brakuje. Tych, którzy powinni tu być, a nie ma ich z winy jednego psychopaty, nie potrafiącego rozwiązać swoich problemów z dzieciństwa bez uciekania się do przemocy.

Masz ochotę roześmiać się, wyobrażając sobie twarz ojca, najszlachetniejszego z Malfoyów, gdyby usłyszał, jak mówisz o swojej miłości, ale wiesz, że taka reakcja zwróciłaby uwagę innych. A tego nie chcesz pod żadnym pozorem. Malfoy, który nie pragnie uwagi… to stwierdzenie wydaje się być jedną wielką antytezą, ale taka jest rzeczywistość.

Jednakże szczęście nie jest tym, co ostatnio ci towarzyszy. McGonagall wręcza ci odznakę Prefekta Naczelnego i każe przyjść później do swojego gabinetu. Jak na ironię, znów przypomina ci się ojciec i jego obsesja, byś był najlepszy we wszystkim. Znów się udało. No, częściowo. Na przykład, dzielisz stanowisko z Granger. Teraz zdajesz sobie sprawę, że prawdopodobnie przyjdzie ci współpracować z nią codziennie. To będzie prawdziwe piekło, dla niej i dla ciebie. Oby sprawy nie musiały tak wyglądać.

Nawet z tej odległości zauważasz, jak nauczyciele patrzą w kąt sali, gdzie siedzisz. Spojrzenia pełne wątpliwości, strachu i nieufności stały się dla ciebie codziennością, ale te posyłane przez McGonagall i Lupina wprawiają cię w osłupienie. Ona patrzy na ciebie z szacunkiem, a on z żalem. Zaczynasz się zastanawiać, ile oni o tobie wiedzą… Przeklęci Gryfoni z tą ich manią wciskania nosa w nie swoje sprawy! Nie robią tego jednak w złej wierze. A przynajmniej nie ta dwójka. Dyrektorka chce tylko pokazać światu, że nie jesteś taki, jak twój ojciec. Zaproponowała ci nawet pomoc w uzyskaniu potrzebnych zaliczeń, a opiekun Gryffindoru prawie cię adoptował. I to jest właśnie to, za co nigdy odpowiednio się nie odwdzięczysz, bo on zajął się tobą, kiedy twoi własni rodzice publicznie się ciebie wyrzekli. Lupin walczył bardziej niż ktokolwiek — nawet ty sam — aby wyciągnąć cię ze studni, w której tonąłeś.

Po raz kolejny patrzysz na zieleń swojego krawata i nie podoba ci się ona. Ma zimny odcień, jest sucha, jak liście jesienią, chwilę przed tym, gdy zaczynają żółknąć. Połączona ze srebrem tworzy ogromną dziurę na twej piersi, dokładnie tam, gdzie miałeś serce. Gdzie _masz_ serce, chociaż wydaje się, że już nie bije, a jedynie sprawia ból.

Wstajesz od stołu, kiedy McGonagall przygotowuje się do przemowy na rozpoczęcie roku szkolnego. Wiesz, o czym będzie mówić i nie masz sił, by wysłuchiwać tego po raz kolejny. Przyspieszasz kroku, słysząc kolejne nazwiska poległych w bitwie. Jakby ktoś potrzebował przypomnienia nazwisk osób, które zginęły w tej przeklętej wojnie. Opierasz się o drzwi gabinetu McGonagall i zamykasz oczy, starając się nie myśleć o lepszych czasach. Teraz nic już z nich nie pozostało, zostałeś tylko ty i twój zielony krawat Ślizgona, który przypomina ci nie tylko o minionym szczęściu, ale także o twych błędach i cenie, jaką cię one kosztowały. Ciebie i twój świat.

_Zieleń śmierci_

Zawsze wiedziałeś, że ten dzień kiedyś nastąpi. Był nawet czas, kiedy przygotowywałeś się psychicznie na to, co miało nadejść. Jednak nawet w najgorszych koszmarach nie wyobrażałeś sobie, że będziesz musiał przejść przez _to_. Zawsze gdzieś w środku ciebie tliła się nadzieja, że stanie się cud i nie będziesz musiał _tego_ robić, ale w tych okolicznościach powinieneś wiedzieć, że cuda już się nie zdarzają. Szczególnie, jeśli chodzi o ciebie.

Jasne jest, że Remus próbował ominąć ten punkt programu przekonując, że związane z tym okoliczności są znanej wszystkim. Zdają sobie sprawę z ilości rzuconych Niewybaczalnych, ale McGonagall nie chciała ustąpić, nie tym razem. Tak więc podnosisz głowę i widzisz Remusa, próbującego wyjaśnić wszystko, co przeżyliście na własnej skórze, to, co on sam przeżył. Wszystkich przepełnia to samo uczucie niepokoju, nie ważne, kim są, czy po której stronie stoją. Śmierć każdemu kogoś odebrała. Rodziców, wujostwo, kuzynostwo, rodzeństwo, przyjaciół… a nawet przyszłość.

Wiesz, że Remus nie spytałby cię o nic, jednak chcesz opuścić klasę… nie interesuje cię to. Nic nie jest w stanie wytłumaczyć tego, że nic już nie czujesz. Imperius… unosić się w morzu spokoju, które próbuje wydrzeć ci twoją wolę, Cruciatus… ból, jest tak nie do zniesienia, aż w końcu istnieje tylko on… fizyczny ból, który znika z czasem. Ostatnie, _Avada Kedavra,_ to, którego nie chciałeś użyć przeciwko Dumbledore'owi. To, którego użyłeś tylko raz.

— Ale czy to prawda, że trzeba nienawiści, aby rzucić tę klątwę? — pyta ten idiota, Boot, Krukon nawet w takiej chwili.

— Wielu z nich używało jej wobec ludzi, których nie znali — zauważa Smith, patrząc wprost na ciebie z wyrazem wstrętu, którego dopatrywałeś się już setki razy na twarzach swoich towarzyszy.

— Zapewniam cię, że mimo, iż cię znam, nic nie kosztowało by mnie jej użycie — szepczesz, patrząc na niego z nienawiścią.

— Smith, Malfoy — odzywa się Remus zza swojego stołu. — Minus dwadzieścia punktów dla Hufflepuffu i Slytherinu.

— Co? To on zaczął, profesorze!

— A ty musiałeś oskarżyć go o morderstwo i o bycie śmierciożercą, co zostało już wyjaśnione podczas procesu. Podczas wojny pan Malfoy miał w sobie więcej odwagi niż ci, którzy postanowili się ukrywać.

Spoglądasz w stronę Smitha, na którego twarzy pojawia się czerwony rumieniec po komentarzu Remusa, komentarzu, który w jakimkolwiek innym momencie mógłby wywołać poważne problemy, ale nie teraz. Lupin jest bohaterem, tak jak i jego żona i reszta Zakonu. Tylko bohater może pokazać światu, że nie jesteś taki, jak twoja rodzina, że naprawdę należysz do tych dobrych. Jednakże, Remus jest również nauczycielem, dlatego musi odpowiedzieć na pytanie, które rozpoczęło całą dyskusję.

— Nie chodzi tylko o nienawiść, Terry — mówi powoli. — Chodzi o coś więcej. O to, że użycie silnych emocji pozwala kontrolować magię dostatecznie, by kogoś przekląć. Wielu śmierciożerców zabijało z powodu lojalności wobec swojego pana, a nawet ze strachu o to, co może stać się ich rodzinom. Gdyby nie byli w stanie kontrolować swojej magii w imię lojalności czy strachu, nigdy nie byliby w stanie zabić.

— Ale czy zabijanie nie jest związane z rozbiciem duszy? — pyta Boot. — Nie jest to akt najwyższego zła?

— I tak, i nie, Terry. Są różne sposoby zabijania. Mimo, iż używa się tego samego przekleństwa, nie wierzę, że powinno się osądzać tak samo osobę, która zabija, by ochronić swoją rodzinę, taką, która zabija, bo po prostu tego pragnie i taką, która robi to z miłości lub z zemsty. Myślicie, że to to samo? Że w każdym przypadku dusze rozbijają się w identyczny sposób?

— Tak, śmierć to śmierć, nieważne w jakich okolicznościach, profesorze — odpowiada wyzywająco Smith. — Nie ma sposobu zamaskowania tego, że skradło się czyjeś życie. Dusza mordercy zawsze pozostaje okaleczona.

Masz ochotę odwrócić się do Smitha, Boota i do wszystkich tych kretynów, którzy znajdują się w klasie i wykrzyczeć im, że nic nie wiedzą o śmierci, że nie mają prawa nawet mówić o duszach i życiu, a już na pewno nie z tą wyższością, z jaką robi to ten idiota Smith.

Oni nie wiedzą, jak to jest zamknąć oczy i nadal widzieć tę przeklętą zieleń, która pochłania wszystko. Nie wiedzą, jak to jest widzieć te oczy — dokładnie te, nie inne — śledzące ruch twojej różdżki, zanim wypowiesz zaklęcie, nie wiedzą, jak to jest kłaść się spać ze strachem, że jutro znów będziesz przeżywać ten koszmar. Zawsze inny, ale jednak ten sam: zielony promień, zielone oczy. To nigdy się nie zmienia, nie potrzeba nic więcej. To właśnie to sprawia, że jesteś pewien, iż śmierć dosięgnie wszystkich i każdego dnia widzisz wyraźniej to, że, jak mówi Smith, twoja dusza mordercy została okaleczona na zawsze.

_Zieleń jesieni_

Od prawie dwóch miesięcy nie opuszczasz zamku. Prawdopodobnie nikt nawet nie zwrócił na to uwagi, ale tak jest. Od pierwszego września, kiedy tu przybyłeś, aby rozpocząć swój siódmy rok, nawet nie spojrzałeś w stronę ogrodów zamkowych. Teraz nie masz już po co tego robić. Zdecydowałeś się nie uczestniczyć w lekcjach odbywających się na zewnątrz, a także porzucić quidditch i wypady do Hogsmeade.

Jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu zamkowe błonia należały do twoich ulubionych części Hogwartu, szczególnie na wiosnę, w momentach, kiedy wszystko przybierało kolor intensywnej zieleni, a deszcz padał mocno, zalewając wszystko dookoła. To nie tak, że nie lubiłeś innych pór roku, ale biel zimy przytłaczała cię, a w lecie wracałeś do domu, gdzie zieleń była sucha, bez życia.

Z jesienią jest podobnie, byłbyś zachwycony, gdyby nie istniała. Pewnego dnia, gdy wyszedłeś na błonia, to, co wcześniej mieniło się zielenią, stało się brązowe. Nie byłeś z tego zadowolony, bo dla ciebie to, co miało kolor zielony, powinno takie pozostać. Zawsze.

Pamiętasz, jak bardzo lubiłeś te pierwsze dni roku szkolnego (zanim zdarzyła się ta katastrofa, a zieleń zniknęła na zawsze), podczas gdy wszyscy inni nie mieli ochoty wracać do zamku, nawet jeśli mieli się spotkać z przyjaciółmi. Ty jednak wolałeś przesiadywać na brzegu jeziora, zawsze o tej samej godzinie. Wyjątkiem był tylko jeden, jedyny dzień, kiedy spóźniłeś się z winy McGonagall i jej manii sprawdzania, czy wypełniasz swoje obowiązki prefekta. Zdecydowałeś się jednak pójść za wszelką cenę, i pomimo że miałeś już trzygodzinne opóźnienie, nikt nie miał prawa pozbawić cię twojego sekretnego miejsca. Jedynego, w którym mogłeś odważyć się myśleć o sobie samym bez zwracania uwagi na pomówienia o nazwisko i Mroczny Znak, który bez przerwy palił twoje ramię, przypominając o misji.

Gdy wreszcie dotarłeś na swoje miejsce, pod duży buk, zaskoczyło cię, że jest już zajęte. Chciałeś zacząć krzyczeć na osobę, która ośmieliła się zająć twój skrawek raju, ale właśnie wtedy go rozpoznałeś. Patrzył na jezioro z wyrazem okropnego smutku, który jednak nie zdołał przyćmić wspaniałej zieleni oczu.

Chociaż chciałeś uświadomić go, że to _twoje_ miejsce, to jednak on zrobił pierwszy krok. Właśnie on poprosił cię, żebyś usiadł, zwracając się do ciebie — po raz pierwszy od lat — twoim imieniem. Usiadłeś. Znajdowaliście się w twoim sekretnym miejscu, gdzie byłeś po prostu Draco, a nie jakimś głupim Malfoyem. Tak więc spocząłeś obok i rozmawialiście przez wiele godzin, na początku o rzeczach nieważnych, potem zagłębiając się w poszczególne tematy, ani razu nie dotykając jednak prawdziwych przyczyn, dla których tu przyszliście. Ty, z powodu zobowiązań, które, jak wierzyłeś, miałeś wobec rodziny, a on z powodu śmierci swojego ojca chrzestnego, ostatniego członka jego rodziny. Ale to nie było potrzebne, bo w jakiś dziwny sposób rozumieliście się bez słów.

Dni mijały szybko i raz po raz szukałeś wymówek, by go zobaczyć, zawsze pod tym samym drzewem. W jakiś nieznany sposób, on zawsze zdawał się wiedzieć, kiedy na niego czekasz. Pewnego dnia, gdy już prawie cała zieleń zastąpiona została przez brąz, nagle zaskoczyła was ulewa. Pobiegliście do zamku, cały czas ślizgając się po grząskiej ziemi. W końcu wpadłeś prosto w kałużę błota, powodując natychmiastowy śmiech twojego towarzysza. Zamiast wściec się za nabijanie się z ciebie, sam również nie mogłeś powstrzymać uśmiechu. On, jako rycerski Gryfon, wyciągnął rękę, by pomóc ci wstać, jednak ty, jako podły Ślizgon, pociągnąłeś go na dół, aby również się przewrócił. I śmialiście się razem.

Śmialiście się długo, z wielką przyjemnością. Żaden z was nie był przyzwyczajony do śmiechu, dlatego też ten sprawiał on, że czuliście się lepiej. Gdy rozglądałeś się dookoła, leżąc na ziemi , cały brąz, jaki cię otaczał — nawet pokrywające cię błoto — wydawał się o wiele piękniejszy niż jeszcze tego samego ranka. Oddychając ciężko, odwróciłeś się do Harry'ego, żeby spojrzeć w jego zielone oczy, przyciągające błyszczącą intensywnością, rozświetlające świat, sprawiając tym, że wydawał się on bardziej olśniewający, jak również bardziej żywy.

Teraz nie lubisz już ani jesieni, ani błoni czy deszczu, ani też początku roku szkolnego. Teraz straciły one swój kolor, magię. To kompletna ironia, kiedy ktoś mówi coś takiego w Hogwarcie, ale nie możesz tego uniknąć. Po tym wszystkim, zieleń błoni nie jest już tak piękna, jak się do tego przyzwyczaiłeś, jak wtedy, kiedy miałeś z kim ją dzielić, z kim się śmiać i kto pomagał ci patrzeć na świat w innym kolorze. Oczywiście zielonym.

_Zieleń jabłka_

— Jesteś taki szczupły, Draco… powinieneś więcej jeść. — Głos Molly Weasley po raz kolejny wyrywa cię z zamyślenia. Zdaje się, że każdego roku coraz bardziej martwi się o przyziemne szczegóły twojego życia, takie jak twoje ubogie życie towarzyskie, żeby nie powiedzieć nieistniejące, czy brak apetytu. W porządku, może nie są znowu tak przyziemne, ale teraz najmniej potrzebujesz kobiety, która próbuje opiekować się tobą jak własnymi dziećmi i synowymi. — Naprawdę, Draco, spójrz na siebie… Od zeszłego roku schudłeś chyba pięć, jeśli nie sześć kilo. To niezdrowe, mój drogi. Powinieneś jadać tutaj częściej, nie rozumiem twojego zwyczaju zamykania się w tej chatce… Przepraszam za wyrażenie, ale ona w końcu zamknie cię w sobie na stałe.

Ach, zapomniałeś, że ona uwielbia krytykować również twój dom! Masz ochotę powiedzieć jej, żeby się zamknęła i nie wtykała nosa w nie swoje sprawy, ale wiesz, że tak nie wypada. Molly przejmuje się tobą bardziej niż twoja własna matka. Powinieneś to uszanować.

Mimo to czasem musisz się powstrzymywać. Przypuszczasz, że to przez twoją ślizgońską naturę, czasami jednak wciąż odczuwasz niechęć do tej rodziny, która jedyne, co robi, to akceptuje cię i szanuje. Dlatego przełykasz swój zły humor ten jeden raz w roku, wszystkie dni Bożego Narodzenia spędzasz z nimi, świętujesz z nimi, obdarowujesz drobnymi prezentami, choć nie tak drogimi, jakie robiłeś swoim rodzicom.

— Zjadłbyś chociaż jabłko, Draco. Kochanie, jesteś tak szczupły jak Harry, kiedy przyjeżdżał z domu swojego wujostwa, i to powiedziane bardzo…

Tak naprawdę z całej przemowy usłyszałeś tylko dwa słowa: jabłko i Harry. Wiesz, że powinieneś zapomnieć, ale nie możesz, nie chcesz. W istocie ból sprawia, iż czujesz, że żyjesz i jest dobry, bo pochodzi ze wspomnień o Harrym, a wszystko, co utrzymuje twój związek z nim, zalicza się do prawdziwie dobrych rzeczy. Musi takie być. Bo Harry był najlepszą istotą, jaka istniała, chociaż wiedziało o tym tak niewiele osób .

Bierzesz błyszczące zielone jabłko, które oferuje ci Molly, uśmiechasz się szczerze, po raz pierwszy od lat, i wgryzasz się w nie. Harry uwielbiał jabłka, to prawda, a ten owoc zawsze kojarzył ci się z waszymi relacjami. Jadłeś je tego dnia, w którym Harry podszedł do ciebie i zaczął krzyczeć, bo ty brutalnie odsunąłeś się od niego wtedy, kiedy już zaczęliście być przyjaciółmi. A ty, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć, odetchnąłeś wtedy głęboko i odwróciłeś się, by zmierzyć się z tym innym odcieniem koloru szmaragdów — tym, który sprawiał, że wzdychałeś w tajemnicy. Zrobiłeś krok naprzód, a zieleń przybliżyła się do ciebie jeszcze bardziej. Uświadomiłeś sobie, że jesteś całkowicie zgubiony, kiedy pomyślałeś, że nie byłoby źle budzić się każdego dnia tylko po to, by w nią spojrzeć. To prawdziwa ironia, szczególne teraz, kiedy nie masz już możliwości spojrzeć w te niesamowicie zielone oczy, kiedy poczujesz się zagubiony. Tym razem już na zawsze.

_Zieleń prawdy I_

Po raz kolejny lądujesz w gabinecie dyrektorki Hogwartu, gotów na pytania o śmierć Harry'ego Pottera. Tym razem jednak jest inaczej, bo dzieje się to na twoją własną prośbę. Obecni są tylko zaufani członkowie Zakonu. Tylko ci, których wybrałby sam Harry: Weasleyowie, którzy przeżyli, Hermiona, Neville, Luna, Lupin, Tonks, Hagrid, Kingsley, Snape, Dumbledore i McGonagall.

Wszyscy przyglądają ci się uważnie, jakby oczekiwali, że powiesz coś, co rozjaśni sprawę podejrzanej śmierci bohatera magicznego świata, który został porwany przez śmierciożerców, gdy wypełniał misję powierzoną mu przez Dumbledore'a, i który w dniu śmierci Voldemorta został znaleziony martwy niedaleko kwatery głównej Zakonu, bez śladów tortur na ciele, za to z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach.

Wiesz, że właśnie po to tu jesteś. Aby powiedzieć prawdę. By oprócz Remusa i ciebie samego, również inni mogli poznać to, co wydarzyło się naprawdę. Bierzesz głęboki wdech i odpowiadasz na pytanie, którego nikt jeszcze nie wypowiedział.

— To ja go zabiłem.

Nie dodajesz nic więcej, to nie jest potrzebne. Chcesz, aby zrozumieli ogromne znaczenie twoich słów.

W oczach większości Weasleyów widzisz niemy krzyk „Zdrajca!", chociaż żadne z nich nie ma odwagi wypowiedzieć słów na głos. Zaskakuje cię jednak wyraz współczucia na twarzach wielu członków Zakonu, szacunek u Kingsleya i Remusa, zrozumienie u Luny, ale przede wszystkim szokuje cię wyraz oczu Dumbledore'a. Spojrzenie człowieka, który musiał przejść przez to samo, co ty. W innych okolicznościach, które powodowały jednak taki sam ból.

Hermiona rzuca się ku tobie i obejmuje, podczas gdy Ron wrzeszczy, abyś jej nie dotykał ani się nie zbliżał. Nie zwracasz uwagi na rudzielca, bo to nie pierwszy raz, kiedy on pojmuje wszystko jako ostatni. Na szczęście jego dziewczyna jest o wiele bardziej inteligentna i, tak jak większości Zakonu, wystarczyły jej tylko trzy słowa, by odkryć prawdę.

— Powinieneś mi powiedzieć, Draco. Mogłabym…

— Co, Hermiono? Pomóc mi?

Dopiero teraz w pomieszczeniu wybucha chaos. Chaos, który przybiera ogromne rozmiary i w którym, jesteś tego pewien, słyszysz zniewagi adresowane do swojej osoby, wykrzykiwane przez część młodzieży, i chociaż Remus stara się zaprowadzić spokój, wrogość wobec ciebie narasta niczym piana. Teraz nie ma już Harry'ego Pottera, który za ciebie poręczy, który okłamie cię, mówiąc, że wszyscy cię akceptują, który _sprawi_, że wszyscy cię zaakceptują.

— Dosyć! — krzyczy Dumbledore, nawet tyle lat po śmierci wzbudzając równie wielki respekt, jak za życia. — Draco nie miał żadnej możliwości wytłumaczenia swoich motywów, ani nawet tego, co się stało.

— Nie potrzebujemy żadnych wyjaśnień! — krzyczy Neville. — On zabił naszego Harry'ego!

O dziwo, bezpośrednie oskarżenie nie zabolało cię tak bardzo jak fakt, że nazwał twojego Harry'ego „ich Harrym". Chcesz krzyknąć, żeby się dowiedział, żeby wszyscy się dowiedzieli, ale to nie jest dobry moment. Najpierw powinieneś dokładnie wyjaśnić, jak to wszystko się wydarzyło, żeby mieli pewność, że znają prawdę. Zaczynasz od początku:

— To on mnie o to poprosił.

_Zieleń prawdy II_

— CO TY MÓWISZ, MALFOY? HARRY NIE CHCIAŁ UMIERAĆ! NIE BYŁ TAKIM CHOLERNYM TCHÓRZEM JAK TY!

— Oczywiście, że nie, Weasley. Ale niektóre sprawy nie zawsze idą po naszej myśli. Powinieneś już to wiedzieć. Harry wiedział.

Rzeczywiście to wiedział, kiedy z płaczem błagałeś go, by nie zmuszał cię do zabicia go. Dałeś jednak słowo, że zrobisz wszystko, o co poprosi, cokolwiek by to nie było. Nie pozostało ci nic innego, jak skierować różdżkę w kierunku tych zielonych oczu, w których na moment przed śmiercią nie błyszczał strach, lecz miłość.

— Harry został skazany na śmierć już w dniu, kiedy mając rok przeżył klątwę. Był siódmym horkruksem. Poprosił mnie, żebym go zabił z wielu powodów: z jednej strony nie chciał popełniać samobójstwa ani też nie podobał mu się pomysł poproszenia o to któregoś z was. Chciał za wszelką cenę ocalić świat przed Voldemortem. Z drugiej strony pokazał swoją ślizgońską stronę, utrzymując, że nie pozwoli się zabić żadnemu śmierciożercy — tłumaczyłeś, próbując ukryć wzruszenie w głosie, wspominając odwagę swojego ukochanego, obojętność, z jaką gotował się na śmierć, abyście wy mogli przeżyć.

— Jesteś śmierciożercą, Malfoy.

— Nie jestem. Tak naprawdę nigdy nie byłem nim z własnej woli. I nie jesteś kimś, komu muszę tłumaczyć się ze swojego życia. Kiedy Harry i ja zaczęliśmy się przyjaźnić, on doskonale wiedział, że noszę Mroczny Znak i nigdy nie zwątpił w moją lojalność wobec Zakonu, więc nie widzę powodu, dla którego ty miałbyś to robić, skoro on miał do tego miliony powodów.

Nie możesz powstrzymać myśli o spojrzeniach pełnych wiary i ulgi, jakimi Harry obdarzał cię za każdym razem, nie pytając o nic, gdy wracałeś do waszej zaniedbanej chatki o czwartej nad ranem. Znał cię i ufał.

— Teraz wreszcie rozumiem — wydusiła pani Weasley, płacząc. — To dlatego znaleźliśmy jego ciało w tak dobrym stanie i dlatego leżało w miejscu, do którego mogliśmy łatwo dotrzeć, prawda?

— Nie mogłem go tam zostawić. Nie potrafiłbym. Merlin wie, co te bestie zrobiłyby mojemu Harry'emu.

Powiedziałeś to, chociaż moment nie należał do odpowiednich. Chciałeś jednak, żeby to było jasne. Harry był twój. Wciąż jest twój.

Zanim zdążyli rzucić się ku tobie, w twojej głowie wybuchły starannie ukrywane wspomnienia o Harrym. Kilka z jego mugolskiego życia, sceny szczęśliwe i te gorzkie, związane z jego przyjaciółmi, ale przede wszystkim wspomnienia o was, o waszym szczęściu. Wspomnienia letnich wieczorów nad jeziorem, nocy bez końca w Pokoju Życzeń, zielonych świąt Bożego Narodzenia, wspomnienia śmiechu, rozbrzmiewającego w waszej starej chatce, strachu w pokojach mugolskich hoteli w środku wojny i śmierci z tamtej szczególnej nocy. Wspomnienia o was. O tym, kim byliście, kim jesteście i, bez wątpienia, kim pozostaniecie.

Z tą ostatnią myślą opuściłeś gabinet.

_Zieleń, zieleń, zieleń_

Jedyne, co jesteś w stanie teraz zobaczyć, to zielony kolor wszystkiego, co cię otacza, podczas gdy wiele metrów pod tobą morze z całą mocą uderza o skały.

Strasznym jest to, że upadłeś tak nisko, by skończyć życie na klifach Moher*, mimo to nie potrafisz nie podziwiać ich piękna. Oddychasz głęboko i wdychasz przyjemne, morskie powietrze. Po tym wszystkim masz prawo do ostatniego głębokiego oddechu. Skaczesz, nie oglądając się za siebie, nie odrywając wzroku od lekko zielonego morza (a może to tylko twoja wyobraźnia sprawia, że wszystko widzisz w zieleni?), które rozpościera się przed tobą niczym płaszcz.

Wiesz, że ci, których zostawiłeś za sobą, nie odczują zbyt dużej straty. No, może nieco Lupin i Granger, ale oni oboje wiedzą, jak bardzo cierpiałeś i zrozumieją cię. Jesteś świadom tego, że już nigdy nie ujrzysz tych zielonych oczu, bo przecież miejsce, do którego trafi twoja dusza mordercy, nie może być tym samym, do którego idzie dusza tak czysta, jak Harry'ego, ale nie możesz powstrzymać myśli o tym, co przyniesie twoje posunięcie.

Nagle wszystko dookoła ciebie staje się czarne, a ty zaczynasz tęsknić za zielenią. Dopóki go nie spostrzegasz: szeroki uśmiech, włosy sterczące we wszystkich kierunkach i rozświetlone wielką miłością, na którą nie zasługujesz, ogromne zielone oczy.

**KONIEC**

* klify te były miejscem, gdzie rozgrywała się akcja z „Księcia Półkrwi". Znajdowała się tam jaskinia z jeziorem, na środku którego ukryty był horkruks-medalion.


End file.
